Funding is requested for a 400 MHz Fourier transform nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer, which is optimized for two-dimensional and multiple pulse experiments, and equipped for a variety of important nuclei. Access to a high-field, state-of-the-art instrument of this type is severely limited for members of the Department and others in the University as there are few such installations in the Southwest and distances between metropolitan centers is greater than in other parts of the country. Research studies to be performed with this instrument are diverse and include the following: stereochemical studies of conformationally constrained peptides, NMR experiments leading to a better understanding of information transfer by biological messengers, especially peptide hormones and neurotransmitters, which will lead to compounds of superior biological and medicinal properties; studies of molecular structures leading to the syntheses of anti-tumor agents; polymer stereochemistry and structure, especially polymers having biological or other interesting physical properties; the catalytic role played by transition metals in the nitrogen cycle; structural studies on insect lipoproteins, biosyntheses and processing of cellular glycoproteins, and structure-function relationships in iron-sulfur proteins.